Rivetra Week 2017
by Harry Ackerman
Summary: Aporte para la Rivetra Week del grupo de facebook "Rivetra Fans".


**Rivetra week**

 **Día uno: A/U Militar**

 **Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son mías las ideas de este escrito.**

 _ **She said she gave all her love to me**_

 _ **We dreamt a new life**_

 _ **Some place to be at peace**_

 _ **But things changed, suddenly**_

 _ **I lost my dreams in this disaster**_

 **Call Your Name**

 **Alemania, 1945.**

Aquellos sonidos inundaban su mente como un torbellino, manteniéndole en esa fría habitacion durante esa anormal mañana de Abril. Berlin ya no era lo que en antaño fue; su grandeza detiempos anteriores solo era un atisbo de nostalgia para el agotado oficial. Tenía el cabello negro rapado en las sienes, rasgos afilados y unos penetrantes ojos grises. Su espalda, surcada por cicatrices y encargada de soportar tanto dolor, se encontraba descansando en el respaldo de una desvencijada silla de madera, la cual crujía con cada temblor del depaartamento.

Observo con aquellos frios ojos a su querida Luber. Tal vez esperase que el arma le hablase, que le dijiera "Aqui estoy, te sacare de tu miseria"; tal y como el le habia dicho cientos, segundos antes de jalar el gatillo y cegar sus vidas. Ella era la culpable de que despertase a mitad de la noche, sudando y completamente agitado, al recordar los rostros de aquellos a los cuales habia asesinado sin piedad, rostros que lo perseguirian hasta el fin de sus dias. Porque sus demonios nunca lo abandorian; era su condenaal fin y al cabo. Pero levi no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no ahora despues de tantos años de soportar tanta mierda, no luego de sangrar y luchar, no depues de tanto; no despues de conocerla.

Estos y mas pensamientos surcaban su mente, mientras posaba el revolver en su parietal derecho. Era un cobarde por tomar la salida facil, pero en este mundo ya no habia cabida . No con todo lo que habia hecho, no con todos los pecados que habia cometido, no con todas las atrocidades que cometio en nombre de su nacion. Porque ¿Qué le deparaba en este nuevo mundo a un asesino como el? Una celda o, lo mas problabe, la horca. Retiro el seguro y poso su dedo indice en el gatillo, acariciando su suave superficie, tan parecida a las manos de ella.

Ella, la personificacion de la gentileza. Ella, una luz entre tanta osuridad. Ella, tan pura e inocente. Ella, su salvacion.

-Levi ¿Que ocurre?

Una voz dulce y melodiosa invadió el ambiente

-¿Estas bien?

SU voz.

-Capitan es un gusto conocerlo.

Esa voz, capaz de ponerlo de rodillas.

-¿Cuando te vallas, me escribirás?

Su salvación o, tal vez, su perdición.

-¿No puedes quedarte? Te extrañare.

Aquella única persona capaz de ver a través de su máscara, de limpiar su corrupción y de sanar su alma.

-Petra-

Y entonces todo cobró sentido. No importaban los disparos o los desesperados gritos de de los civiles. No importaban los soviéticos, los británicos o los norteamericanos. Nada ya importaba. Su único objetivo era ir con ella, no importaba si tenía que enfrentarse al mundo. Llegaría a Bélgica cueste lo que cueste.

Lentamente bajo el arma. Estaba decido a escapar de allí, no le importaba el como. Solo queria irse lejos de Berlin, lejos de Alemania y poder estrechar en sus brazos su aterciopelada piel y sentir la fragancia a hojas frutales que su aroma desprendia.

Por eso y mucho mas no le costó percibir la presencia de los infantes bielorrusos en la entrada del edificio, ni equvocarse al predecir que cinco minutos mas tarde llegarían a donde el. Podía sentir sus paso, sus respiraciones. Sabía perfectamente lo que harían; tumbarían la puerta y lanzarían una granada. Luego barrerían la habitación con ráfagas de sus subfusiles y asi con el resto de las habitaciones. Era un método simple pero efectivo, del cual el era un maestro.

Dicen que antes de que un huracán desate su furia, reina una inusual calma. Así es como se podría describir los instantes previos o sentir las pesadas botas de los soviéticos delante de su puerta. Escuchó sus voces, el como recargaban sus PPHV, como una lejana voz recitaba una plegaria en ruso. Luego todo fue cuestión de segundos. De un momento a otro su Tokarev TT 33 se encontraba en su mano apuntando hacia la puerta. Su brazo izquierdo se tenso , estabilizando la mira y dandole pleno control de "Maya"; uno, dos, tres, procuraba mantener el ritmo de un disparo por segundo. Los huecos en la puerta fueron seguidos por un grito ahogado y luego una seguidilla de detonaciones, cortesia de sus visitantes. Su cuerpo se hechó a la izquierda y esperó; dos, diez, quince, silencio. Había memorizado la duración de un cargador soviético, para desgracia de sus oponentes . Sin perder un segundo los rusos tumbaron la puerta y lo encararon a punta de cuchillo y bayoneta.

El primer soldado , un joven de pelo castaño y de complexión delgada, no supo que lo atacó y cayó fulminado de un disparo a quemarropa en su cabeza. El que lo seguía lanzó un violento cuolatazo contra el pelinegro el cual, aprovechado su altura, se inclinó ligramente a la derecha haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Mientras este caía Levi atravesó el corazón del tercero, moreno y fornido, de un certero balazo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo otro lo embistió, llevándole consigo hasta la otra punta de la habitación. El golpe contra la pared fue realmente doloroso, sentía como si un tren lo hubiera arrollado y no hubiera reparado en su presencia; pero no era un tren, era un ucraniano enojado con deseos de asesinarlo. Y eso quedó claro cuando golpeo su abdomen con furia una y otra vez. Lo que la mole esa no sabía era que el tenía un cuchillo, y no lo supo hasta que este le atravesó el cuellon de izquierda a desdichado hombre solo alcanzó a llevarse su diestra al lugar donde la daga reposaba antes de desplorse, ya sin atisbo de vida en sus aun abiertos ojos. Antes de qeu el cuerpo inerte de su agresor tocara el suelo levi, descargó una seguidilla de disparos sobre el sargento, que todavía se hallaba bajo el marco de la puerta y no había demorado en salir de su asombro y comenzar a dispararle. Con agilidad felina esquivó las balas de su oponente, el cual no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió balazos en el pecho, el torax y los muslos.

Con su espalda gritando de dolor y sus costillas al borede de colapso Levi apretó los dientes y se fijó en la única persona que quedaba. Este le miraba con el odio plasmado en sus ojos ambar; en su mano derecha sostenía un largo cuchillo de caza, que en su superficie rezaba: " myslyvetsʹ za natsystamy", cazador de nazis. El sonrió, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Desabrochó su cinturón dejando a su Label, todavía enfundada, caer al suelo. Extendió sus brazos dejando sus palmas abiertas, adelantó su pie izquierdo utilizando el derecho como apoyo. Meneó lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás, como invitandoa su oponente a acercarse. Este no se hizo rogar y cual oso herido lanzo un zarpazo brutal dirigido al oficial alemán. Este desvió el ataque con su palma izquierda, mientras le propinaba un contundente codazo en el rostro con su brazo derecho y, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, lanzaba una destructora patada a las costillas de su adversario. Este sintió como su abdomen izquierdo se desvaneció debido al pulverizador puntapié. Una máscara horror cubrió su rostro mientras caía al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Miró con furia a su adversario, consternandose al encontrarse con una mirada indiferente que no varió mientras una segunda patada impactaba con el cráneo del soviético acabando con su vida.

El Áckerman huyo del edificio dejando atrás al caído pelotón enemigo. Con un claro objetivo en su mente: sobrevivir.

-Petra aguarda, de alguna forma llegaré hasta allí y podremos tener esa nueva vida que prometimos.

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Reviews, tomatazos?**

 **Harry**


End file.
